Mystery of Midnight
by HeartTheif
Summary: A mysterious girl appears the same day as a new Night Fury. Coincidence? I think not! Read to learn the mystery. In between 1 and 2, may or may not go into 2. Rated T, just in case.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey readers! This is my first story, so I hope you'll like it!**

**Astrid: Who are you talking to? I knew you were crazy but THIS, really!**

**Me: I am crazy! Thank you for noticing! :)**

**Hiccup: Astrid, I think she needs to say something.**

**Me: Yup! I need a disclaimer! Hiccup you brought it up so you get to say it!**

**Hiccup: HeartTheif does not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of it's characters including Astrid and me.**

**Astrid: ?**

**Toothless' POV**

_What is this smell? _Isniff the air, following the scent untill it disapears._ Well I can't follow it, the trail dissapeared!_ _ Ugh! I wish Hiccup could understand me and help!_

"Come on Toothless! If we don't hurry we'll be late for the race!" _Yep, definitly wish he could understand me._ I follow him over to the starting line of the race still hoping to catch another wiff of that strange scent on the way.

**Hiccup's POV**

_Toothless is worried about someting, I wonder what it is... well he isn't too upset, it can wait._

"Well, well, look who almost didn't make it." Snotlout jeered as we walked up.

"Is something wrong with Toothless?" Astrid asked

"I think so, but I don't know what it is." _Boy am I worried._

"At least he's still listening to you, so it can't be that bad. We can try and find out once the race is over."

"And I beat you all!" Snoutlout boasted, like usual.

"Well how about we get ready then?"

After we finished getting our faces and dragons painted we took off and did a pre-race lap.

"Everyone ready for the race?" Gobber asked.

"Yeah!" We all shouted. Gothi came up and signaled the start and we took off at full speed. Toothless and I got two sheep before anyone else got one, then Astrid got one and it got truly competitive.

By the time the black sheep was released I had five, Astrid had three, the Twins had two, Snotlout and fishlegs both had only one.

Then, I heard something I never thought I would. A Nigt Fury's roar and it WASN'T Toothles!

"Did you guys hear that!" I called out.

"Yeah, Toothless is mad. So what?" Snotlout replied, smug as ever.

"It wasn't Toothless! There's another Night Fury here!"

"WHAT!?" Astrid yelled.

"We have to find it before nightfall! I forefit the race!" I yelled as Toothless and I left to search.

"I'm coming too! And you will not be talking me out of it." She told me.

"The more the merrier." I said sarcasticly.

After a few hours of searching we found nothing. Not even a hint on where that Nightfury could've gone and it's almost sunset. If we don't find it soon, we may never find it at all. _Could this be what was upsetting Toothless?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey readers! Sorry for the long wait! I had some issues with school.**

**Hiccup: So are you going to tell Astrid about this story yet?**

**Me: Nah. It's too much fun to confuse her right now.**

**Astrid: (**_**Punches me in the face)**_

**Me: You're really gonna regret that! (**_**Turns her into a baby Nadder using my author powers.)**_

**Hiccup: I think that was a little bit too far HeartThief...**

**Me: (**_**changes Astrid back to human). **_**Don't you ever do that again! Got it!**

**Astrid: **_**(looking extremely confused)**_**...Ok...**

**Me: Good girl. Anywho, I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of its characters.**

**Hiccup's POV**

After flying for about another hour or so I call out to Astrid. "We need to stop and rest for a bit, there's a cave over here that looks like a good spot to rest."

"All right, as long as we don't stop for too long," she relents as I land Toothless on the ledge outside.

"I'll check inside while we're here too, so we don't lose time," I call out as I head inside. Toothless is walking by my side and as we go in deeper he seems to be more cautious. _It's so dark in here... if that Night Fury is in here it'll be impossible to see it until it is right on me._

**Toothless' POV**

I sniffed the cold windless air, checking for danger when I suddenly caught a strange, yet familiar scent. _That smell! It's here! Could it really be one of my kind?_ I shake my head,_ even so, I have to protect Hiccup. It's my duty as his friend. _I walked slightly ahead of him, to make sure nothing could get to him without me noticing. As we walked I kept noting that the scent trail was not only fresh, but getting stronger. We were close to the source, I knew it. And then I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and I moved between it and Hiccup.

**Hiccup's POV**

I was walking through the cave watching the walls and looking for any signs of a dragon's presence when Toothless suddenly jumped in front of me and started to growl. I tried to look past him but it was too dark to make anything out. Then Toothless used his Plasma Blast, lighting the cavern and I saw it. It was the Night Fury we were looking for, but something was off. It looked terrified, pressing itself against the wall, its eyes wide with terror and wings spread wide as if it was trying to scare us away. But the strangest part was that it was looking not at Toothless, but at me. _Did this Night Fury have a bad experience with humans before?_

**Night Fury POV**

_No! No, no, no! I'm so dead! I'm too young to die! _When I started to charge a powerful blast the enslaved one started to charge his own blast. I decided to bargain with them.

"Okay! I won't attack! Just don't enslave me please! I'd prefer death to being a slave!" I cried out in fear and desperation.

"Slave? What do you mean by that?" the dragon asked. "What do you mean, do you think I'm a slave?" He asked, seemingly surprised by my reaction.

"You're not? then why are you with that human? Why are you attacking me in it's defense?" I asked, truly curious as to why he would do such a thing.

"I am not attacking you, but I would because he is my friend, and he has earned my trust and respect," he answers with a cold, harsh look.

_ His friend? Is that even possible? How could it be? Humans kill dragons to excess, and yet he says one is his __**friend**__?_


End file.
